Electronic devices may include a display unit. A user may select various functions while watching a screen displayed on a display unit of an electronic device.
The user may use the screen by splitting the screen of the display unit based on a working environment. Since a mobile device has a small screen size to be displayed and a limitation in input, it is difficult for the user to split the screen.
Also, since the mobile device is manufactured to have a portable size, there is a limitation in the size of a display and a user interface of the mobile device, and thus there is user inconvenience when executing a plurality of applications in the mobile device.
Thus, the plurality of applications or application execution windows need to be displayed in such a way that the user may use them conveniently in an environment in which there is a limitation in the size of a display screen, like in the mobile device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.